


Giving Flowers HC: Muriel

by AugustStone



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustStone/pseuds/AugustStone
Summary: giving flowers HC's for Muriel from the Arcana~
Relationships: Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Giving Flowers HC: Muriel

🌸  **Flowers** : Snapdragon for protection, pink rose for gentleness, and gladiolus for faithfulness

  * He sees flowers all the time in the forest 
  * Maybe he should pick some for you
  * You do mean a lot to him but aren't flowers supposed to be special? And meaningful??
  * He should ask Asra, he knew about stuff like this
  * He gets some advice and managed to put something together
  * It's not wrapped or anything, he just hands them to you
  * He’s a blushing mess, unsure of how you’ll react
  * When you smile happily and kiss his cheek he’s relieved, unaware he had even been nervous about it 
  * You figure there must be some meaning to them so you ask Asra and he tells you all about it 
  * You smile, happy that Muriel thought of you in such a way
  * He loves you and just wants to show it but feelings are hard for him
  * But you do appreciate his effort~ 




End file.
